Hunny The Sweets Monster
by Civil Enough
Summary: With eyes tightly closed, one of his hands weakly reaches up to clutch his chest, - vainly attempting to silence his sobs- and all the while trying to convince himself that it was only… only his stomach that hurts."


_**Hunny the Sweets Monster**_

Category: Angst/Drama

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi, One-sided Hunny/Haruhi

When the air is cold and not a single person in sight; it is said that on nights like these, the sweets monster happen to strike.

_Cakes…_

He raids the sacred fridge in the blink of an eye, searching for hidden treats to satisfy his hunger- then leaves the kitchen without a single trace of sugar.

_Candies…_

Night after night, he swiftly conducts this tirade without fail and consumes the sugar filled products carelessly left unattended.

_Chocolates…_

Of course, being the daring ones, the twins had tried; countless times, to catch the thief in action. But sadly, their efforts were in vain; since every time they managed to catch sight of a figure moving in the dark, a flurry of gold would come next and suddenly they'd find themselves sporting black eyes the next morning- and no memory of the night before.

_Ice Cream…_

All of them had an inkling suspicion though, on who the thief was. Except that no one dare say a word about it as soon as they noticed the forced smiles, the pretentious attitude… and even the sudden abandon of the once precious pink stuffed bunny.

_Tasteless…_

After that, they came to the conclusion of steering clear from the kitchen at night and opted to ignore the incidents occurring in that particular area of the house.

And it so happens that on nights like this, the sweets monster just happens to appear.

In the deafening sound of endless silence with only the glowing moon as witness, a door slowly creaks open and a small figure with a blonde mop of head peeks out from inside.

He looks from side to side, checking if there is any other person in sight. Assuming the coast clear, he then stealthily tiptoes his way towards the door which he knew posses the only cure to his so-called sickness. In the pitch black darkness, he casts a shadow along the main hall with the moon's light reflecting off his skin, giving him a rather eerie glow.

_Tasteless…_

After finally reaching the refrigerator, he reaches out an eager hand towards the handle and pulls it open, causing a burst of light to illuminate the dark room. The opened door reveals an assortment of cakes, candies, jellies and ice cream. Dark golden eyes wander across the labeled products, reading them one by one,

'Morii's Ice Cream', 'Hikaru x Kaoru : Do Not Touch Or You Will Suffer', 'My Strawberry- Property of Hunny'- and finally, his eyes settle on a small chocolate cake positioned at the left corner, next to the twins rather too colorful jellies. It was covered delicately in transparent wrapper with small, pink heart patterns all over. He then read the small card tied atop the ends of wrapping that covered the cake:

'**To**: _Tamaki- senpai_; **From**: _Haruhi_

_**Happy Monthsary**_'.

He slowly reached out for the said cake and held it with both hands, bringing it slightly closer to his face.

The cream was nicely designed as usual, carefully and prettily placed so as to improve the flavor; he mused. Very obvious was the fact that the person who made it put great care in making the cake since the chocolate coating's color was exactly even. That particular person knew the exact flavor the receiver liked and made it with evident tenderness that it couldn't be mistaken as a gift bought from a store.

_Tasteless…_

He grips it tightly for a second, grits his teeth; and slowly, very slowly, puts it back again to where it came from.

Taking the other sweets with him, the small thief closes the fridge door; but not before casting a bitter look in its direction. He then makes his way back to the main hall, carrying the stolen treats along.

As he passes the huge room, he manages to stifle a gasp in seeing the couch, which was empty early on, now occupied by two people who had their heads intertwined, leaning on each other shoulder to shoulder. The furniture was staring straight ahead across the huge window pane that reflected the ever glowing moon, thus; facing away from him. For a moment, he takes comfort in the fact that they had failed to notice his presence and releases a silent sigh of relief. But, in a split second, he gives a double-take, contemplating just who the pair was- and the position they were in.

_Useless…_

The other was sitting upright, still and slightly rigid, probably from the lack of movement. He seems to be stiffly holding up his left shoulder, careful not to awaken the other one that appeared to be sleeping on him.

And suddenly, just like that, he felt that familiar bitterness that crept up his throat, slowly making its way to his tongue and swirling with a sickening familiarity that left him breathless and silently gasping for air. In a surge of panic, he grabs a candy from what he had gathered early on and immediately throws one into his mouth, hoping that the strong sugary flavor would then wash away the unwanted taste.

Not liking the fact that he was again attacked by his 'ailment', he proceeds to leave the room. Before he had taken a step though, a slight movement from the one on the left side of the couch catches his attention and stalls his attempt to escape.

_Bitter…_

He watches, silently, unmoving; as the eyelids open to reveal chocolate brown eyes, immediately staring back into bright, lavender ones. They look at each other for a while longer, until she advances, moving closer to him- their lips almost touching. The onlooker wanted very much to run, to hide, or maybe even to close his eyes; but he didn't- he couldn't. He was frozen on the spot.

_Bitter._

Just a millimeter away, her lips move, only to mouth the words that the uninvited spectator didn't want to see,

'I love you, Tamaki.'

_Very bitter._

The pair of dark golden orbs close instantaneously while the owner of those eyes makes his way back to his room, panting and barely out of breath. In a sudden rush of anger, frustration and pain, he shuts the door behind him with a loud bang; not caring if anyone heard the ear-splitting sound echoing throughout the house.

When he assured himself that he has finally reached the safety of his room, the shaking little boy opens his eyes- and hot searing drops of liquid instantly fall down from them in torrents.

Noticing the drops of burning tears, again, the small blonde closes them and wipes the water tracks from his flaming cheeks. With eyes tightly closed, one of his hands weakly reaches up to clutch his chest, - vainly attempting to silence his sobs- and all the while trying to convince himself that it was only… _only his stomach that hurts_.

_Simply tasteless._

And from that day on, every night, when the air is cold and everyone is fast asleep, the sweets monster continues to steal the precious sweets, trying to cure the unidentified taste that seems to never leave him.

He steals them all, in hopes of finding the cure.

He gathers every last one, from candies, to jellies, to ice creams-

Except for Tamaki's chocolate cakes, that is.

~_Owari_


End file.
